1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a wind power installation foundation and a wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foundation of a wind power installation substantially comprises concrete and a steel reinforcement. Typically a lower (steel) pylon segment is placed and reinforcement comprising steel bars is provided in the radial and tangential directions. In that case the upper radial bars can be passed through holes in the lower pylon segment for receiving transverse tensile tie means. The foundation can then be filled up with concrete. Besides the radial bars the reinforcement can also have peripherally extending bars or vertical bars.
In operation of a wind power installation both tensile and also compressive forces can act on the lower pylon segment, the reinforcement and the concrete. Particularly in the case of tensile forces (caused for example by pylon expansion), that situation can result in the load being inappropriately applied and in damage to the concrete in the region of the holes in the pylon segment.
To obviate that problem in accordance with the state of the art a rubber tube is used as a sheathing for the reinforcement within the pylon wall.
As general state of the art attention is directed to DE 10 2008 010 660 B3 and DE 102 26 996 A1.